Fulgore's Fountain
Fulgore's Fountain is the first level of Banjo-Kazooie: Gruntopolis, requiring no Jiggies to be entered. Just outside of Spiral Mountain is a square around which some rather plain and short buildings stand; off to the left side, however, is a small park with a few trees and benches along its path. There is a larger tree at the center of the park, in the shape of an arch, with a portal-like doorway between its split trunk into which Banjo and Kazooie must go to reach the level. Points of Interest Puzzle There is no puzzle required to enter Fulgore's Fountain. Layout The entrance to the level is an enormous tree, with a twisting trunk; an arch-like shape is formed by the lower segment of the trunk, through which Banjo and Kazooie enter the level. To the immediate side of this arch is Nimbo Limbo's Yurt, and all around are trees and such. A winding path leads to the north, and the trees eventually clear up to allow for a brilliant view of a massive fountain, with a statue of Fulgore at the center. To the east and north are alternate entrances to the Forest Trail, which is a more heavily-forested segment of the park with multiple branching paths. At around the center of the path is a small hut constructed by Papakat for him and his kittens. To the west of the fountain is similary-open terrain, but but a single giant tree towering over a hilly field full of flowers. Underneath the water of the fountain is a system of tunnels; one of the tunnels leads to a link to Surf-Foam Fracas. Locations *Level Entrance **Nimbo Limbo's Yurt **Swerving Path *Central Fountain **Fulgore Statue **Mumbo Pad *Flowery Hill **Giant Tree *Nature Trail **Papakat's Shelter Magic *There are 4 Warp Pads in this level **Outside Nimbo Limbo's Yurt **Base of the Fountain **Under the Giant Tree **Papakat's Shelter *The Mumbo Pad at the base of the Fountain requires 3 Mumbo Tokens to restore the statue's fist *Using 1 Glowbo will allow the player to transform into a Cat Abilities Learned *Egg Aiming - Next to Fulgore's Statue (15 Notes) *Beak Buster - On Flowery Hill (30 Notes) *Talon Trot - Inside Papakat's Shelter (20 Notes) Collectibles Notes *There are 10 Notes located inside Nimbo Limbo's Yurt *A series of 15 Notes runs along the winding path leading up to the fountain *Another 10 Notes lie around the rim of the fountain *25 Notes lie along the Nature Trail *5 Notes are inside of Papakat's Shelter *The last 25 Notes lie scattered about the Flowery Hill Jiggies #On top of Nimbo Limbo's Yurt #Atop the Fulgore statue #Navigate the underwater tunnel system #Climb the tree with Shock-Jump Spring pads on the Flowery Hill #Carry all 3 of Papakat's kittens back to their shelter #At the end of the Nature Trail #Reconstruct the Fulgore statue's fist #Defend the Fulgore statue for 20 seconds #Find all 4 Jinjos #Defeat Boulgore Jinjos #On top of the entrance arch #Inside Nimbo Limbo's Yurt #At the base of the Fulgore statue #Inside Papakat's Shelter Mumbo Tokens #Just outside Nimbo Limbo's Yurt #On the Fulgore statue's arm #At the base of the Flowery Hill tree #Along the Nature Trail #Inside Papakat's Shelter Glowbos #Inside Nimbo Limbo's Yurt #Roaming the Flowery Hill #Traveling along the Nature Trail Empty Honeycombs #Climb the back post of Nimbo Limbo's Yurt #Inside the underwater tunnel system #Near the top of the tree on Flower Hill Category:Levels